Minimize
by Pure-and-V
Summary: Black causes a lab accident and now him, White, N, Cheren, and Bianca are now miniaturized and lost in a city! Will they get out and become normal? Or will they be trampled instead? Oneshot. Dualrival and FerrisWheel hints.


"Why do we all have to go back to Nuvema Town?" White asked annoyed as she walked, her arm locked with N's.

"Because the data could be important to all of us." Cheren replied for the fourth time sense they had all met up. He was walking hand-in-hand with Bianca; both of them still slightly blushing.

"What's the data even _about_?" Black, who was walking with his arms crossed, spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Minimize…." N said quickly. He didn't speak often when around more than one person, but he was starting to open up to the group of five here. White had helped a lot with it.

"Ohh~ We're finally here!" Bianca said, ending any remains of the previous conversation. She ran forward, not letting go of Cheren's hand though. Cheren tried grabbing N's arm to kept from falling forward, but Bianca's sudden speed pulled N along too. White had to choice but to follow as well, since her arm was locked with N's, so she grabbed Black by the back of his shirt. Looking like a weird train, they entered Nuvema town this way. When Bianca stopped at Professor Juniper's lab, everyone crashed forward, causing a pile-up at the door.

"Ugh… Could everyone get off me please?" Cheren asked annoyed from the bottom of the pile. One by one everyone got off, stood up, brushed themselves off, readjusted their hats, and helped the others up. By the time Bianca stood up she was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry…." Was all she could say.

"Hey don't worry about it." White said quickly with a smile.

"It was actually kind of fun!" Black added with his own grin.

"Relax.." N said as well.

"Cheer up, none of us are mad. We had fun, like we always do with you." Cheren said as he grabbed her hand again and started to blush. She smiled at them all and wiped off her eyes.

"Thanks guys, now lets get to that research." She said just as the door opened behind her and Cheren.

"Ah, so you guys were the cause of all the commotion I heard, well come on in so we can start discussing." Cedric, Professor Juniper's dad, had opened the door and lead them inside. Sitting at a table were Dr. Fennel and the original Professor Juniper, Cedric took a seat in between them. Professor Juniper cleared her throat then proceeded to recap things.

"As you all may remember, for the past few months we have been doing research on the move Minimize. We have been trying to figure out how exactly it works, and its other effects. It is a law of science that during any experiment, mass is neither created nor destroyed; it can only change forms. When a pokemon uses minimize, it becomes lighter, need to eat less, has weaker attacks, and yet it is still the same pokemon through and through…." As the professor continued to talk about this, Black got bored pretty quickly, he mumbled something about the bathroom and started looking around.

He walked to the back part of the lab, not through any doors, but further back in the large room. On a small table, there were five pokeballs and over them was a sign that said, "Next Experiment". He ignored those, and kept walking. At a large table, there were papers scattered around, along with different date measuring tools. Undisturbed in the center were seven pokeballs on stands. Above this table it said "Current Experiment". For some reason the pokeballs made Black curious, so he glanced behind him just in time to see all three professors rush off to a different room. Black grinned deviously, and opened up all seven pokeballs. He only knew one of the pokemon that came out—the Lampent. A different pokemon was large, smelly, and oozing purple gunk that seemed to be its body. Black stumbled backwards and bumped into the smaller table, knocking one of the pokeballs onto the ground. It opened up to reveal an Elgyem. The next events happened so fast Black could hardly tell what happened. He saw the first seven pokemon all start to use the same move, then the Elgyem using something psychic on them with one hand, and with the other hand, aimed at Black. Things suddenly started getting bigger and bigger, and then poof! Everything was gone.

"BLACK, WAKE UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Cheren roared at the unconscious Black before him. Black bolted upright and jumped back away from the angry Cheren.

White also woke up at this yelling, followed by N and Bianca. They all looked around and lost their breaths. It was now the dead of night, but that wasn't the freaky thing. Everything around them was about ten times bigger. They were by the side of a building, the wall looking to be taller than any mountain. They noticed a lone person walk past them, and no one even came up to the top of his shoe. Everyone then turned to Cheren, who seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on.

"Cheren… What's going on? What happened?" Bianca asked, sounding scared and confused.

"Black opened up the pokeballs of the pokemon that were being researched, they only knew the move Minimize, so that's what they used. The Elgyem transferred the move onto Black because Black made it upset. The only problem was that seven pokemon all used the move at once, so the extra Minimizes kept going past Black, and hit us. Then the Elgyem used the move Teleport and took us all away. It was during the transport that we all blacked out. If Black hadn't been an idiot, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Cheren explained quickly, and at the end of his speech, jumped at Black in a murderous way. Bianca and White both grabbed him and held him back.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen!" Black yelled back, but everyone just glared at him as a response.

"… So what now?" N asked quietly from behind Cheren. Somehow N's question made reality set in. What were they going to do now? They didn't even know where they were. Everyone was silent for some time, but the thinking was interrupted as an Emolga landed next them all. Bianca was scared, mostly because the normally cute pokemon was now as tall as a building to them. She grabbed onto Cheren and hugged him tightly; meanwhile N too, was scared. All he did was grab White's hand though. Black just starred at the pokemon with wide eyes, and everyone waited to see what it would do.

The Emolga flicked its tail, tilted its head, and looked to them all. Then it reached a paw out, fast as lighting, and picked up Black. He freaked out, but remained silent as the Emolga inspected him, sniffed him, and even licked him. What was scary for him was when the Emolga opened its mouth and proceeded to try and eat him. Before it could get the first bite, White stepped in and started jumping on its foot. The Emolga cried in pain and dropped Black. It was about to grab White as payback, but N tackled her out of the way.

"RUN! Follow me!" Cheren yelled at everyone before taking off in a dead sprint down the small ally they were in. Bianca was right at his heels, Black soon followed, and N with White ran after as well. The Emolga was still nursing its foot, but as soon as it saw its midnight snack getting away, it took to the air and followed. When Cheren saw the Emolga flying after them he called everyone to hide in an old box along the side of the ally. The trick worked and the Emolga flew out of the ally and headed elsewhere. They waited a few minutes to be safe. Bianca and Cheren were hugging each other, N was hugging White from behind, and Black was standing in the corner looking around paranoid.

"How about we spend the rest of the night here? Tomorrow we can figure out what to do next." White spoke from where she was. Everyone agreed quickly and they sat down together to stay warm. Cheren and Bianca were facing each other, Bianca had her back to White, who was facing N, and Black was behind N facing the wall. They fell into a light sleep like this, and at sunrise the next day they all woke up.

"Ok. I think I know what we should do." Cheren spoke as everyone stood up and looked around. They turned to him and he continued, "We need to first figure out which city we are in, then try to figure out some way to contact the professor so she can find us. Our Xtrans seem to be too small to receive any signal." He finished and everyone nodded in agreement. They proceeded out of the box with caution, then started walking down the ally in the direction the Emolga had flown the night before. After about an hour, they got to the end.

"I think we are in Castalia city." Bianca blurted out as everyone stared at the massive ocean, with several ports all around, before them. Again, they were interrupted. Only this time it was when a Lillipup came up from behind them and picked N up in its mouth. The Lillipup started jumping back and forth with him, and looking to the others with bright eyes.

"N! You put him down puppy!" White yelled, then jumped forward to attack the Lillipup's foot. Bianca held her back however.

"It only wants to play! My Pippy would always pick up the first thing he saw and bounce like that when we wanted to play. We just need to find a toy and this one will forget all about N." Bianca said quickly. Everyone looked around and Cheren spotted an abandoned cloth doll towards the left, he ran to it.

"Hurry up please… There's drool down my back…" N said from the pup's mouth. Cheren got everyone's attention and together they were able to pick up the doll. Simply moving the doll got the Lillipup's attention, and it dropped N and stared wide-eyed at the toy.

"What now…?" Black asked quietly. Everyone's attention turned to a little toddler who ran up to them and picked up the doll. They all let go of coarse, and hoped the kid didn't notice them.

"You wanna play don' you wittle puppy?" The little girl said towards the Lillipup, who yipped happily and jumped more as a response. So the little girl threw the doll, which the Lillipup ran after, and then she followed the dog herself. Once she was gone White ran up to N and hugged him.

"N are you ok?" She asked worried, before getting a look of disgust on her face and pulling away from N.

"I'm fine… and I said there was slobber on my back..." As he said this, White ran up to Black and started wiping it off in him. He tried pushing her away, but was unable to.

"I think we'll have to be more careful now. Lets try and get to the Poke Center. Hopefully we can figure out something there." Cheren said. Everyone nodded simultaneously, and they headed left, putting the ocean on their right. They stayed against the wall as they walked; it was going to be a long trip. What would normally take two minutes full size would probably take them at least a day minimized. When they came to a place that had doors opening and closing they had to stop.

"How to we get past the doors without possibly getting trampled?" White asked confused. Before Cheren could come up with an idea, Bianca spoke up.

"OH I got an idea!" She said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Black replied to her annoyed.

"Well if someone keeps watch, they could say when no one is coming up to the door, and when no one is coming out, so that would be the best time to try and run across right?" She said quickly, not seeing any flaws in the idea herself.

"How will we know if someone is going to go in?" White asked, considering the idea herself.

"I can handle that. You can usually tell where someone is going just by how they are acting. It's just when I cross I'll have to be careful." Cheren spoke up then. White then decided to watch the inside and Black was forced to go across first.

"Why me?" He groaned as he waited for the ok from White.

"Because you got us into this!" Cheren countered back at him.

"It's clear!" White yelled. Black took off in a dead sprint, hoping both White and Cheren were right about no one coming. A few seconds after he made it to the other side someone walked out, oblivious to the people at his feet. N was up next to go across, White said the lobby inside was empty so N had it clear, however Cheren insisted that the guy walking towards them was about to go in. It took a minute for him to get here, but as predicted he went in and right after N ran off. N got to the other side quickly, and Bianca got ready to follow. She made it across safely; then White waited for Cheren to say it was ok before running herself. When White shouted it was okay from the other side he ran across as well.

"Ok we made it!" Black shouted happily. The two couples exchanged happy hugs, and then continued on their journey. They passed several more doors, but got past them using the same method. The real challenge came when they arrived at the travel road. Masses of people were walking across, even though it was already near dusk.

White groaned before saying, "Well how do we cross this?" She then sunk to the ground and sat cross-legged. Everyone joined her after a moment and started thinking.

"… I think I know how we can cross." N said quietly, everyone turned to him and he continued. "At dusk there is a time where all the daylight workers head home, and about half an hour later is when most of the nighttime workers get up. We could cross in between them..." N said slowly and quietly. Everyone agreed it was a brilliant idea; all they had to do was wait for that gap. So while waiting, Black paced around the wall, Bianca asked Cheren endless questions about pokemon—which he gladly answered, and White told N about different ways she had raised her pokemon. After an hour or so, the crowd started to thin.

"It's almost time to go." Black said, stopping his pacing and now watching the crowd. The others got up and nodded, then they all locked arms and got ready to run. As the last weary businessman passed, they took off.

White was in the middle and leading them, on her left was N, next to him Black, and on her right was Bianca followed by Cheren. After a few minutes they came up to the halfway point in the road. That was when they heard the footsteps.

"I think someone is walked up from behind us." Bianca said to White.

"We need to run faster!" White yelled as a response and upped the speed a bit. The footsteps continued to only get louder though as they approached.

"We're almost there!" Cheren yelled and ran even faster. No one dared turn around for fear of loosing speed from the run. It wasn't until they reached the other side that the footsteps stopped. All at once the turned around, and fell over with shock.

"Oh good! You guys finally turned around! I'm been trying to find you for the past 15 minutes, and when I saw you running across I ran behind hoping you'd turn around and see me." Dr. Fennel said in one breath. After inhaling she continued, "The professor saw what happened on the cameras, it took Cedric all night to find the pokeballs for the Minimizers, and all of today to track down that Elgyem. When he brought it back we were able to figure out where it teleported you to, and now I'm here to pick you up." She explained, out of breath again. Everyone just stared in confusion, but still eagerly stepped onto her outstretched hand.

"You'll have to ride in my pocket as I fly back to the lab." She said and a moment later dumped them all into the pocket on the side of her lab coat. They spread apart and were too relieved to talk as they heard Tranquill come out of its pokeball. Dr. Fennel got on and after a few silent minutes of flight they arrived back in Nuvema Town.

They were rushed into the lab and placed onto an empty table. The professor smiled at them, and told them to spread out across the entire table. She then took a Nuzleaf and the Elgyem from before out of their pokeballs. Said some short words to them and the Nuzleaf started using a move. After a second the Elgyem did the same thing it had done with Minimize, and directed it at Bianca, who was at one end of the table. After a few seconds, she suddenly started trembling and grew back up to her full size. She got off the table and waited patiently for Cheren who was next in line. As he was resized she rushed up and hugged him, and then they both watched, as White and N were resized.

"As for Black here, I think he needs to learn a lesson about opening pokeballs he shouldn't." Cedric intruded and walked up to the table. The Professor returned Nuzleaf it it's pokeball, then Cedric took it and dropped it in a bag. He shook the bag then continued speaking to Black. "Simple task, find Nuzleaf's pokeball and open it. Nuzleaf is the only pokemon that can make you bigger after all." Cedric chuckled, then Professor Juniper picked up Black as Cedric dumped the bag of pokeballs onto the table. The professor placed Black on the center of the table and left him before explaining.

"We are to big to hear what he's saying, if anything at all. As for how we turned you back; we simply did the same thing as you did to get small, only instead of Minimize we replaced it with the move Growth. We were going to study it along with Minimize, but Nuzleaf was the only pokemon we could get who knew the move. Anyway, we should get you guys out of here before Black opens a pokeball." Professor Juniper started to usher them out of the lab, with Dr. Fennel following. Just as they exited the lab, the cry of a Weezing was heard.

"Don't worry, the pokemon were trained not to use their poison." Dr. Fennel said and then continued. "Cedric is keeping an eye on him, if he doesn't figure it out in a hour we'll take care of it.

"A fitting punishment in my opinion." White said, causing laughter from them all.

White, N, Cheren, and Bianca all walked to Accumula Town despite the fact it was the dead of night. Once there they picked up their pokemon from the PC, then N and White decided to 'Have a moonlit fly' as they took off together. Cheren and Bianca laughed at the way they described it. They decided just to walk; to what city didn't matter, they just wanted to go.

~~THE END~~


End file.
